Suprise daddy
by happy-gal2002uk
Summary: Romano meets the daughter he never knew he had. A fic about Romano becoming a parent and trying to control his tearaway daughter. He may also find a new love! you will have to see!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Surprise Daddy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own E.R or any of the characters.  
  
Authors notes: Set just after Lockdown. Please read and reply so I know whether to add any more chapters. **************************************************** Dr. Romano took a deep breath and walked into County. He had been nervous about coming back after his accident, he knew he could never be a surgeon again, but he could be a doctor and that somehow made him feel better.  
  
"Robert, your back," Kerry Weaver smiled  
  
"Why, not worried that you've lost the chance to take over my job are you," He may have been nervous but he kept up his usual sarcastic remarks.  
  
Kerry hated when he was like this, she genuinely was worried about him, but she just ignored the remark and carried on busying herself with patients  
  
Romano walked up to his office, sat on the chair and let out a sigh of relief, thank god he'd got up to his office with minimal problems. The phone rang, maybe he'd spoken too soon.  
  
"Dr. Romano, there's someone in the E.R to see you,"  
  
he put down the phone and went down into the E.R. It was probably some time waster, he hated them. The Lift doors opened.  
  
"Frank, this better be good!" Romano barked. Frank pointed to a young woman. She looked in her late teens. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was very pretty.  
  
"Hi dad," She said  
  
O.k I know it may suck at the moment but it will get better I promise! 


	2. Who are you

Chapter 2 Authors note: I have said Romano went to med school 19 years ago, it's probably wrong but I don't care 'cos it's just a story! Sorry if this chapter drags on but it's just giving you some facts. Please R&R ***************************************************  
  
"What?" Romano stuttered, he was not sure but he thought she had said that she was his daughter.  
  
"I'm your daughter!" She said smiling  
  
He was shocked, he hadn't imagined it, she really had said it. "Come up to my office  
  
** "So, you're my daughter. Not meaning to be rude but I didn't know you exsisted."  
  
"Well I do, my name is Elle, I'm 19 and I hope to go to North Western. That was until my mum died."  
  
"What, she died!" Romano said with disbelief. He wasn't sure who had died but obviously the girl was upset  
  
"My mother died of cancer last week, she'd been fighting it for a long time so I guess it was inevitable." She said with hurt in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Now I've done the math and I reckon for me to be your father I would have had to of slept with your mother in the first year of med school. Now I was a bit.. well... Y'know. so ... Well it could have been one of many!" He said with slight embarrassment.  
  
Elle let out a giggle. Just the sheer thought of this bald headed man as a 'stud' made her hysterical.  
  
"My mother was Tara. You slept with her, she got pregnant, left med school and never spoke to you again"  
  
"She never told me she was pregnant. If she had I would have offered to support her."  
  
"I guess she was worried what you would say. Anyway as she was dying she mentioned you, she told me she had found out that you worked here but never had the courage to find you. As she was dying she asked me to give you this."  
  
She handed him an envelop inside was a letter. Romano read it:  
  
Robert, As you can see you have a daughter, Elle. I am sorry I never told you about her but I just didn't know what to say. She is a god girl very kind and considerate but sometimes rude and sarcastic so I'm sure you will get on like a house on fire. Take care of her. Love Tara Robert felt a tear in his eye, for the first time in his life he was afraid. He didn't know what to do. But he had a daughter now and she needed him.  
  
"Where are you staying?" he asked her  
  
"No where." She replied  
  
"Well I'd like to get to know my daughter better so why don't you move in with me."  
  
"I'd love too, my bags are in a locker at the station. I'll need to get them."  
  
"How about we get some lunch then I'll go and help you unpack." Romano said  
  
For the first time he felt like he was wanted, needed by someone. Just then his beeper went off.  
  
"After I've been to the E.R we can talk house rules" he said as he left the office.  
  
Elle smiled. Her dad didn't seem that bad, it looked like it was going to be o.k here. She reckoned her dad was well paid and worked in a hospital where she had seen at least 3 good looking doctors. She was going to make sure she enjoyed herself.  
  
What do you think? Sorry if it was boring but that was the facts so the fun is yet to come! Please r&r.  
  
A taster of what's to come next:  
  
Romano and his daughter have a funny shopping trip and Kovac gets into trouble 


	3. Meetings

Chapter 3  
  
"Can I look around here before we go? I've always wanted to properly look round a hospital. When I was little I used to pretend to be a surgeon and try to operate on my dolls heart." Elle said  
  
'Surgeon hey, takes after me' Romano thought but then again how could she take after him. She didn't know him when she was small. He felt terrible he had missed out on her childhood. He needed to make up for lost time.  
  
"Sure, we'll look round then we'll drop your stuff at home and we can go and get something to eat. How about a shopping trip?" Romano asked  
  
Elle wasn't sure. Shopping trips used to be such fun when she went with her mum, they used to laugh about, but her mum was gone. She needed to get to know her dad and shopping trip always meant new clothes.  
  
"Sounds great!" Elle smiled  
  
Romano showed her around the hospital even the bits he hated, like the E.R.  
  
"This is my daughter Elle," Robert announced to Weaver, Carter and Lewis who were at the desk  
  
"Daughter?" Weaver asked "How?"  
  
"I think in your current situation you are hardly one to comment on relationships." He snapped  
  
'God,' thought Elle 'He really doesn't like this women'  
  
"I'm Susan Lewis" Susan introduced herself  
  
"And I'm John Carter."  
  
'Wow he's cute' thought Elle  
  
"Carter, your patient's in v.f!" Gallant yelled  
  
Carter began to run to the trauma room  
  
"I better go and see what's going on, just wait here." Romano said. He knew that he wasn't needed but going there made him feel that he was useful. At least he was doing something good and he could yell at the nurses! He rushed off  
  
Ele stood alone, that was great he had just walked off and left her, oh well what else did she expect?  
  
"Can I help you?" A foreign voice came from behind her  
  
She turned around. There stood a doctor, reasonably tall, dark hair and very handsome. (N.B.: It's Kovac for those of you who haven't guessed)  
  
"No I'm fine thanks just waiting for one of your doctors to come out."  
  
"Oh o.k sorry, so tell me more about yourself."  
  
"Luka, your patients moaning that you lied to him," Lewis yelled  
  
"About what?" Kovac said puzzled  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"That man is crazy," Luka muttered " Better go, nice meeting you."  
  
Kovac walked off. 'He is very hot!' thought Elle.  
  
"Ready?" It was Romano  
  
"Yep," She replied, smiling  
  
O.k so what do you think? I know this chapter was a bit boring but I just needed to introduce her to the characters so I can introduce more of a story.  
  
Her name (Elle) is pronounced like the letter L  
  
Hope to have chapter 4 up soon. Keep reading and r&r  
  
Cheers!!!!! 


End file.
